The present invention is related to an innovative structure of a cushion having an upper surface area comprised of a plurality of smooth spherical elements flexibly supported by spring means to provide a good ventilation effect and means to prefectly fit the curvature of a person's body who sits or lies thereon.
Conventional cushions are normally made of a sponge composition or other suitable stuffing materials covered with a protective leather cover, making it very difficult for air to pass through. The poor ventilation effect of conventional cushions makes them impractical for use in summer months because heat will concentrate at the area where one is seated and thereby make one feel uncomfortable.
Conventional sofas and wire mattresses are normally supported by means of compression springs to make the structure more flexible and comfortable. However, these sofas and wire mattresses are not practical for use in the summer because they generally include a cover which resticts ventilation therethrough and limits heat transfer by radiation. Therefore, some people would prefer to sleep on a sleeping mat or mattress made of straw, or bamboo during the summer season to overcome this problem. Although any sleeping mat or mattress which is made of straw or bamboo is very practical in terms of permitting air to pass through and to thereby provide good ventilation, however, the structure of such mats are very stiff, and not sufficiently flexible to fit the curvature of the human body.
It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a cushion which provides good ventilation and eliminates heat concentrations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cushion having a smooth upper surface area of sufficient flexibility to fit the curvature of the human body and thereby make people feel comfortable sitting or lying thereon.